


Cophetua

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Aknadin's a Dick, But you already knew that, Fairy Tale Elements, Love at First Sight, M/M, flowery language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: An unmarried king travels to the city slums. There, he meets a beautiful beggar.[based on the tale of King Cophetua]





	Cophetua

**Author's Note:**

> Since this has fairy tale elements, I'm going to sprinkle in some dramatic, flowery language. Because why not amirite?

_"What had been the engrossing world had dissolved into an uninteresting outer dumb-show; while here, in this apparently dim and unimpassioned place, novelty had volcanically started up, as it had never, for him, started up elsewhere."_

Thomas Hardy,  _Tess of the D'Urbervilles_

* * *

It was Mahaad who presented the idea. No idea sounded ridiculous when it came from him, even this one.

"Leave court for a time. Walk among the people."

This was said right after Atem once again rebuffed another thinly-veiled comment from Aknadin about marriage. Mahaad made it seem as if speaking to the kingdom's subjects would cure Atem of what courtiers were starting to call  _melancholy_. And Atem knew Mahaad. The idea was certainly shocking, but as he looked at the crowd gathered for a grand feast, Atem realized the alternative  was much, much worse.

If he were to marry, he wanted it to be for love. Was that too much to ask?

Two days later, Atem found himself in the slums.

Wandering had mostly taken him there, as well as a want for quiet. He'd grown up in a city, but also in a relatively quiet palace. Here, the air was foul and everywhere he looked tugged at his heart, yet quiet. Atem just wished it was a different kind of quiet instead of this one, thick with oppression and suffering. He dropped a gold coin in every cup he passed, earning wide-eyed stares and murmurs, all the while forming plans to help these people.

He might not meet his consort, but Mahaad had been right about walking among the people. This was doing him a world of good, despite the weight building on his shoulders. Hopefully the kingdom would benefit as well.

Then he turned a corner on a narrow street and came across a group of beggars taking up most of the space, lined against a wall. One figure was bent over them.

"No," one was rasping, "You earned that ration."

A soft voice replied, "You need it more. Take it."

It was steady and sure, but brimming with kindness, and it came from the most beautiful man Atem had ever seen. Rags and starvation couldn't diminish the blue of his eyes or the rich black of his hair. He was branded, though nothing about him resembled the criminals Atem had put to trial. The Puzzle warmed at the sight of him, sensing a powerful soul. Atem didn't doubt it.

"Excuse me," he said before he could stop himself, "What is your name?"

The man turned. Atem's chest lifted.

"Yusei. Fudou Yusei."

To Fudou Yusei, Atem was striking even hidden underneath a cloak. He'd never seen such unique eyes, nor heard a voice quite like that―not even his friend Jack, tall and strong, matched the deep-seated power radiating from this stranger.

Without quite knowing what he was doing, Yusei bid the others goodbye and approached Atem. Atem, who noticed with a thrill that Yusei's ears were pierced. In theory, only nobility could wear any jewelry. Not for the first time, Atem thought the rule archaic. This time, though, as he watched Yusei walk toward him, a determination set in. He was king; he could change rules. He  _would_.

"Yusei," Atem murmured, "My name is Atem. It's―a pleasure to meet you."

A gross understatement. He nearly winced at it. 

Yusei, meanwhile, balked. "No one is named Atem but―"

Atem nodded and removed his hood. Yusei's eyes widened.

Atem held out his hand. "Walk with me."

They retraced his steps. Yusei's hand was dirty was scabbed and perfect in Atem's fingers. After few more turns, he stopped to press it between both his own.

"I came here to be among my people," he said, "I've seen what's happening. How corrupt and twisted my system has become. I want to change it, Yusei, but I can't do it alone."

Yusei looked at their hands. "I've tried to go to court to petition for help. But the Guardian at the gate would not let me in."

Atem's eyes narrowed. "Which Guardian?"

"The eldest. He carries the Eye."

Aknadin. Of course.

"He is pompous at best. I should have known." Atem leaned closer. "I never want you to be barred from anything."

"Your Majesty?"

Atem let go of Yusei to unclasp one of his gold earrings. Yusei, stiff with shock, felt it slip through his own ear.

"I've learned not to deny my feelings. And when I saw you, I felt something I've never felt before." He cupped Yusei's cheek. "Come back with me."

After a speechless moment, Yusei replied, "I can't abandon my friends, Your Majesty."

"You won't be. I told you, I want to help them. As my consort, you may come and go anywhere you please. No door will be closed to you anymore."

Yusei had also learned not to ignore his feelings, though the lesson was far more severe than Atem's. He had been betrayed, beaten, and downtrodden. But now, for the first time in a very, very long time, his chest pulsed with something else. Something  _good_.

When Atem kissed him, he tilted his head and sighed. At the palace, Isis touched Mahaad's arm and said, "Our king has found his happiness."

And Atem was happy, happier than he could ever remember being. He guided Yusei into the light of the city, ordering the nearest guard to give his horse. The people gasped and whispered as they rode to the palace―the king, without an entourage, sitting in the same saddle as a beggar.

Atem led Yusei through the great gates by the hand. Yusei stared at the throne in wonder.

"Your Highness," Aknadin said tightly, "An interesting souvenir from your jaunt."

Atem lifted his chin, staring him down. "This  _souvenir_ is human, Aknadin." He gestured to the shared earring. "This is Fudou Yusei, and he is mine."

Set, whose own wife had been born on the streets, raised his eyebrows in an attempt to hide his smirk from Aknadin.

"A pleasure to see you again, Guardian," Yusei said calmly. Aknadin's veins bulged in his neck.

Mahaad was the first to bow.

* * *

The wedding was grand, with Yusei's friends among the astonished courtiers. One of these friends, Crow, had quite a few ideas on justice and economic reform, specifically for children. Atem gladly listened.

The kingdom's divide closed slowly but surely. Yusei and Atem loved each other for the rest of their days.

They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
